halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Forsaken
The Forsaken was one of the eight haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 21. It was located in the Parade Warehouse. History and Location In 2011, Universal decided to build a haunted house based on a unique spin of the story of Christopher Columbus's discovery of America. The story would be set in a Spanish fort where zombie soldiers would wreck havoc. In 2011, every house tied into a story relating to a choice a character had to make (influenced by Lady Luck). This house's story was focused on Antonio Cabot and Christopher Columbus. They argued over who would leave the expedition to the new world, and Queen Isabella (Lady Luck in disguise) ordered a coin toss to decide. Columbus would win and he led the expedition. Antonio would lead the fourth ship called the Filipa Monez. However, Cabot staged a mutiny against Columbus. Columbus would find out, and sink the Muniz and make a pact with the other three ships to never mention the fourth ship ever again. The house would be located in a building called The Parade Warehouse. The Parade Warehouse was a very large warehouse built to hold the various parade floats used at Universal. This house would prove to be very popular, and would co-win the House of the Year award in 2011 with The In-Between. As a tribute, a scene from this house was featured in the 2015 haunted house, Jack Presents: 25 Years of Monsters & Mayhem. Description Four ships began Columbus’s fateful voyage, only three became legend. Condemned to a watery grave, the mutinous and cursed crew of that 4th ship has returned with a vengeance. For within the walls of a Spanish fort, a maelstrom has brought from the depths....death itself. Story The storyline of the haunted house is that prior to the start of the voyage which resulted in the discovery of America in 1492, Christopher Columbus, captain of the Santa Maria, and Antonio Cabot, captain of the Filipa Monez, both wanted to become the leader of the journey and were in constant rivalry with each other about who should be the leader. They eventually decided to go to Queen Isabella (who was actually Lady Luck) to decide who would win the position with a coin toss. Cabot chose 'heads' while Columbus was left with 'tails', and the coin landed on 'tails' resulting in Columbus becoming the leader of the voyage. Not long after the ships departed however, Cabot and his crew became increasingly more jealous of Columbus and so, they devised a plot to kill off Columbus so that Cabot would become the leader. Columbus and the captains of the Nina and the Pinta received word of Cabot's plans and the three other ships sank the Filipa Monez, killing Cabot and his crew. They then signed an oath in blood and said they were going to completely erase Cabot and the Filipa Monez from all records and were to never again speak of them, thereby establishing them as "forsaken". In 1592, exactly 100 years following the start of the voyage, a strong hurricane is brewing along the coast of Spain. The hurricane is so powerful that it opens up a maelstrom in the waters and picks up the Filipa Monez from the bottom of the ocean floor, taking it above water once again and throwing it into a Spanish fort on the coast. Cabot and his crew then return as undead zombies and engage in violent battle with the Spanish soldiers guarding the fort. Experience Guests enter into the fort dungeon, the sounds of battle and shouting mixing with that of the raging hurricane outside. Water is seen pouring through the cell windows, and a Spanish soldier is hiding in one of the cells. In the cell across from him, a single Forsaken is seen hiding in the corner, his eyes glowing bright green as he turns his head to look at the guests. The wind blows, rattling the wooden shutters on a nearby window. In the armory, a soldier has been impaled twice and left to die against a barrel. A wounded Spanish soldier reaches toward the guests for help as a Forsaken with a dagger stabbed into one of his eyes attacks the guests at two points in the line. Entering the commander's quarters, the commander himself has been cut in half and his torso left to hang from the ceiling by its wrists, dripping blood. Foresaken hidden by his alter and in his closet both attack with knives. Continuing past some tapestries into the fort church, a hole has been broken in the wall and the glowing eyes of several Forsaken are seen through the fog, approaching the fort. One of them, armed with a massive sword, stalks through the pews at his new targets. Two more Forsaken are hidden across from him, taking advantage of the distraction provided. Exiting the church, guests are now outside in the courtyard. Passing under the twitching bodies of hanged soldiers, they enter the courtyard and are hit by gusts of wind and rain from the raging storm. The mainmast of the ship has fallen over the wall and crashed into the center fountain, and several Forsaken stand around it, silently watching the guests. Another pair descend the stairs near the hanging bodies. A pair of Forsaken travel back and forth down the line, taunting and attacking. Entering a narrow hallway, wind blows through cracks in the walls and rain falls. Entering the Forsaken's ship through a hole in the wall, the floor is slanted at an angle, requiring guests to hold onto the handrails to keep their balance. Forsaken are hidden among the cargo nets and hammocks, and some hide in trapdoors in the floor. Returning to the fort, the glowing eyes of a Forsaken are seen far off in the distance, apparently floating in the fog. A green light glows, and suddenly the Forsaken bounds his way across thin air to reach in through the window. Several more Forsaken hide among the hallways and alcoves as guests exit the fort. Scareactors *Forsaken Crew *Spanish Soldiers Trivia *The Forsaken masks all include brightly glowing green eyes. *There is no actual facade to this house. You just enter straight into the dungeons. *The commander's quarters scene included a painting of Queen Isabella on the wall, whom Lady Luck took the appearance of during the coin toss between Cabot and Columbus. *The woodcut picture in the armory scene was used in "The Wolfman". *The twitching bodies effect was previously used in "Silver Screams". *The bell in the courtyard scene was used in "The Skoolhouse" scarezone. *The church used a video screen in the hole in the wall to represent the army of Forsaken outside. *Many animatronic or dummy Forsaken were used in the house, especially in the courtyard, to give the illusion of a greater crew than there was in the actual cast. *The hallway after the courtyard had rubber floors to soak up the constant spray of water. *The Forsaken that flies at the window used a harness system to "fly." *As wheelchairs could not safely navigate the ship scene, wheelchairs were taken by an ops member along the scareactor path on the left side of the ship set. This occasionally resulted in collisions between the Forsaken in that area and the wheelchair. *The house suffered a minor flood from the water effects early in the year; ironically, the year opened with severe storms that canceled the first Bill & Ted show of the year and flooded the paths around the tents. *A scene from the house returned in Halloween Horror Nights 25 in the house Jack Presents: 25 Years of Monsters & Mayhem. *This house tied for House of the Year in 2011 with The In-Between. Links *Behind the Scenes Walkthrough *Video of the house Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:House of the Year Category:Original Houses Category:Parade Warehouse Category:Featured articles Category:Halloween Horror Nights 21 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando